The purpose of this Agreement is to set forth the conditions under which the Social Security Administration (SSA) will assist NCI's research on cancer survival statistics by providing vital status information to the fifteen cancer registries participating in the Surveillance Epidemiology and End Results (SEER) Program. SSA, in consultation with the Department of Health and Human Services, finds that the research involved may reasonably be expected to contribute to a national health interest by providing data for epidemiological research.